


Buddy in the Beanie

by DizzieTheConfuzzled



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, My First AO3 Post, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzieTheConfuzzled/pseuds/DizzieTheConfuzzled
Summary: So uhh...it's my first fanfic here, lemme know what you think. I was supposed to be a oneshot but...
Relationships: Michelangelo (TMNT) & Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uhh...it's my first fanfic here, lemme know what you think. I was supposed to be a oneshot but...

He didn’t know why he was here in particular, all he wanted to do was to take a break...even if it wasn’t for long. He had always loved his brothers, no doubt. They’re roles to the team and the family made them unstoppable, almost able to take over the world. But every team has that one-on-one conflict. The heated fights between the oldest two were no stranger to him. Or anyone in general, even Casey got used to it.

_“That’s it. ‘M always sick ’a dis. Sick of YOU!”_

_“Sick of ME?! If you had stayed behind as I asked, this wouldn’t occur!”_

_“They were gunna get ‘way and it was fuckin' obvious!”_

These arguments, either ending with mental or physical gashes, have always dimmed off to blurred memories in his head, none of which are pleasant. Taking in a sharp breath of New York midnight air, Michelangelo tried to lose himself in the bright parts of his mind, staring down at the illuminated vehicles like stars in a hurry.

 _Hmm…Do stars really do that?? Do they have to go somewhere??_ He thought, looking to the sky as if for some answers. Speaking of somewhere, shouldn’t be at home by this time? Meh, he’ll make up something in the end. As long as he has the empty sky, pizza, and unknown distant music.

_Wait..what?_

He obviously shouldn’t be following the sound, but his child-like curiosity got the upper hand, so he abandoned his gazing spot and half-finished pizza in pursuit of the strange melody. Advancing to a nearby apartment, the terrapin had spotted a figure perched lazily on one of the windows by the fire escape plucking the strings of a redwood acoustic guitar. Though his initial thought was to get home, he could stay for a few minutes as long as he was not seen.

 _Oh shit! 11:30?!_ The turtle internally exclaimed. I’m chopped turtle, man. Knowing he would be in a LOT of trouble when he meets his family, Mikey began searching for the fastest route to the sewers. That is until he couldn’t hear the guitar strings anymore only to look up and meet eye to eye with the bewildered face of the guitarist.

_Dammit, I really fucked up._

⫰------------------------------------------------------------------------⫰

Just an hour ago, you were playing around with your guitar gifted to you from your dad, and now THIS?! How did this night escalate so fast and so odd??? Well, for starters, there’s a giant green reptilian creature hanging on the scaffolding of the building beside you. Whatever it was, it kept staring into your petrified soul with the same exact look of fear through an orange mask of some sort. _They really weren’t kidding when they said “Only in New York”_ you stated in your head while pondering over what the actual heck you were staring at. Slowly you backed away to the door to get your mom about this predicament, but your back had hit a rough wall-like surface.

 _How did... When?_ were the only words you could think of as the giant..turtle? Yup, turtle—was standing in your room, blocking the exit. “Okay, I know this looks..” the terrapin paused, his eyes taking in the current condition he was in “really _really_ bad. But I’m a good guy, I won’t hurt ya Angel” he ended with a goofy grin. Picking up a pen and a notebook from your vanity nearby, you began scribbling and crossing out words. You turned the notebook to him, reading:

**What are you?..no offence**

“Oh! I’m a turtle..a mutant turtle. I’m also a ninja as you can see” he stated, performing a small stunt with his nunchaku. You miserably try to contain the chokes of laughter when he accidentally smacks himself on the head with the weapon.

**What’s your name?**

Surely he has to have a name, right? Turning his attention to you, he nervously scratched the back of his neck “I’m Michelangelo, but Mikey’s more like it.” _Michelangelo huh? Renaissance artist or..._ You thought, ignoring Mikey’s rambling about pizza and Foot Clan? Foot CLAN?! It’s been a while since those names were mentioned on the headlines, not so long after the weird floating sphere that almost ended the world. Coming back to reality, you see Michelangelo’s face like that of a child who knew he was in trouble.

“Sorry to end the party Angel, but this turtle’s gotta fly. See ya!” He said, hopping out of the window. To your disappointment, you had forgotten to ask for his number or any form of contact. Then your phone beeped.

At this point, you knew nothing would be the same again with this jokester around...


	2. Chapter 2

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months since your encounter with Mikey. Most of the visits would just be you and Mikey. And pizza, of course(how can I forget?). You mainly responded through text messaging because you had a hard time attempting to talk, but it didn’t stop the light-hearted laughs and the playful glint in his baby blue eyes. Same for Mikey; he had always enjoyed your company. Unlike well, everyone else, you never seem to get tired of his jokes and clumsy antics. Seeing you laugh made his day, especially when your beanie fell over your eyes and both of you were tearing up from laughter. You once told him the reason you wear beanie’s a lot was because you were carried in one instead of a blanket as a baby, which he actually found undeniably cute. That was how you earned the nickname “Beanie Buddy”

**Beanie Buddy🎸: Hey Mike, Can I ask u somethin?**

He looked up from the view of the streets below to face you ”Yeah?” His face was stuffed with pizza as he made his way to you, kicking the empty soda cans.

**Beanie Buddy🎸: Do I ever, you know... Get to meet your family?**

It was one thing to have people close to you suspicious about your whereabouts even at the smallest cases, but being close friends with his brothers and friends could risk even your life, especially to the Foot Clan. That would be the last thing he would want to do, and though he would never admit it, he actually liked having you all to himself. He didn’t even care if it sounded selfish, it _was_ the truth. Then he remembers your question. In an attempt to speak, but ended up in quiet stutters and gibberish. As much as he didn’t want to cause the hurt look on your face, it seemed like the only way to protect you, after all he had gone too far with his secret. He glances down at his phone again.

**Beanie Buddy🎸: I guess not...**

You feel Michelangelo’s three-fingered hand on your shoulder. ”Look..i-it’s gonna be super hard for you and your mom” He stated, not hiding the fear in his voice, “and I don’t wanna see you get hurt ‘cuz of my dumbass.. Please..” Looking over his shoulder, you see his own pained expression. You wrap your arms around his neck, nesting your head on top of his. You couldn’t blame the poor guy, every human he and his brothers befriends ends up becoming a major target for the Foot Clan. 

**Beanie Buddy🎸: It’s okay. I know you mean well, but what if your brothers find out?**

_That hadn’t crossed his mind, has it?_ You could see Mikey’s face morph into deep thought then horror in a second. Waving your hand around, you quickly dismiss the subject to something else...As long as you don’t tell him about _it_. 

Even if you had to, how would you tell him?

⫰----------------------------------------------------------------------⫰

_This was the fourth time this week he’s gone on his own_ The blue banded turtle stated. For quite the time, his baby brother has been leaving the lair more often than usual, using ‘skateboard practice’ and ‘checking on April’ as one of his many excuses. He tried to discuss the issue with the others but:

“Mikey’s out to help get parts for the truck”

“Leave tha lil squirt ‘lone, Fearless. ‘ts even creepin’ me out.”

A little while longer, Raph caught up on Mikey’s weird behavior, a little closer than Leo. He was always so eager to go for patrol more often, sometimes while coming home, he would whistle a song Raph had never even heard of. He had all the songs on Mike’s playlist and even listen to some tunes during his workout, but never the ones he would bring home. 

_What’s that squirt hidin’?_

⫰-----------------------------------------------------------------------⫰

Donatello had stayed up once again making new amend to the truck. Under the truck, he could hear heavy footsteps approaching him. “Raph?” he called, as he could see his brother's large feet. Standing up, he met Raph’s usual scowl replaced with inquisitive worry.

“Do ya think Mikey’s keepin’ somethin’ from us?” He blurted out. It was beginning to make sense as the genius thought into it, more or less asking himself how he didn’t notice at first.

“I can't pinpoint it, but what–or who” he muttered the last part so Raph wouldn’t hear “...Mikey _is_ keeping from us, we have to find out before it gets ugly” Donnie had already started the truck as Raph jumped in from the back.

⫰-----------------------------------------------------------------------⫰

Michelangelo couldn’t wait to see you. Sure it was just last night, but he was itching to see you again. He wondered how many times he had chickened out on confessing to you, but he was certain that today was that day, but today also had a surprise for him. 

Hovering building to building on his rocket-powered skateboard, he could spot flashes of red and blue lights right by your apartment. It was only a matter of time before he made it to your window, which was locked. _It’s always open_ Mikey said inwardly, picking the lock until it snapped open. He entered the dimly lit room with caution, the scenery shook him to his tailbone. 

Cardboard boxes of different sizes, polythene bags stuffed with all sorts, empty IV bags scattered on the floor and your bed once adorned with photos and fairy lights, was stripped off its mattress. Pushing past the boxes and other junk, he peeked through the door’s keyhole. Your mom was on the couch sobbing, while a paramedic was trying his best to console her. 

“What’s going on?” he muttered when he had noticed a dusty clipboard lying on his foot, hoping for some answers. He jumped out of the window and made his way to the rooftops to inspect it. Sitting down, he read out the writing, sometimes skipping words he couldn’t understand.

What he read next nearly made him stop functioning

**(Last Name) (Your Name): Deceased at 22:45:32**

You...were gone.

And never coming back.

Those were the only words in the terrapin's mind before he was choking on his own sobs. _No. That’s not true. I’m dreaming...right? nononononoo please no...._ Clutching his sides like his body would leave him at any moment. He wished it was a lie, wished the Foot Clan captured him and was toying with his mind. The only person he could never bother, the only person he actually loved.

**Dead.**

He didn’t know what time it was now, not that it mattered anymore. He silent noise of New York City reduced to a ringing in his ears. Flashbacks of you played like a slideshow in his head. It was not until he felt the weight of a hand on his shell did he snap out of his abysmal trans.

“Whaddya’ mean ‘I’m sorry’ ?” His temperamental bother asked, uncrumpling Mikey’s small form. He looked down at his feet, asking himself of it was a good idea to tell Raphael. “I think I found something...” Donatello called out, waving the clipboard in hand. He adjusted his glasses to read it, first confusion, then dismay, to the unmistakable sign of pity.

“Anythin’ Don?” Raph asked, looking over his shoulder. 

“Uh..well..I-um” and there began the stuttering. “English, Brainiac.” he bluntly reminded. “...Says here they had a brain tumor for almost 11 years, quite long if I do say so myself” Donnie informed, flipping through the pages. Michelangelo picked up a small orange paper folded in half. Opening it, he noticed it was a letter. From you.

_Hey Mikey,_

_If your reading this, you already know what’s going on. I’m sorry I couldn’t bring myself to tell you about the tumor. Truth is, I actually lived past my due date. I know you feel broken but I left a small gift to remind you of me. On the other side are the details for the funeral and all the objects I wished to be placed at my grave. Don’t worry, you’ll see it there._

_And Mikey, Thank you. For making these last times worth it. I’ll never forget my best friend and my first real love. I’ll be up there, watching and waiting. Tell your brothers I said hi._

_Buddy in the Beanie_

He wasn’t sure why, but reading your letter made Michelangelo feel a bit safer. He would have to explain _this_ to Leo and Splinter once he gets to the lair, but...

“Can we stay here...just for a while?” He looked up to Raph. He wanted to stay with you one last time at least.

“Sure kiddo. Whateva ya want.” the brute replied, taking a spot next to Donnie.


End file.
